


"Is that blood?"

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [1]
Category: Hitman (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Fluff, He got his name for a reason folks, Implied Murder, Jason is too old to be monogamous, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fic, first of a series of prompts i got on discord, implied demonic possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Written for my friend Lonnie, filling the prompt "Is that blood?" "...No?" with Tommy and Jason, by @rapperbinnie on tumblr. This is the first of (at the time of uploading this) 15 prompts from this list. Enjoy!





	"Is that blood?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgenderAnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/gifts).



> Hope you like it, Lonnie! I'm terrible at angst so it's just mostly fluff

“Is that blood?”

Tommy was pointing at the red stain around Jason’s mouth. Jason had just come into his apartment through the window, and while Harry, sitting on the couch, was used to this, Tommy was definitely not. Jason was clad in black, but the red on his face and hands was unmistakable. “Um…” Jason froze, realizing he’d been caught. “…No?” Tommy stared at him, and he cracked under the pressure. “Yeah, it is,” He sighed. “I don’t wanna talk about it right now, Tommy. I’m just gonna go shower.” Tommy nodded and watched as Jason walked past. He had a small limp, and bits of blood dripped onto the floor. Harry sighed. “You better clean up later, Jase, cause I, for one, hate that stench.” Jason waved his hand as he disappeared into the bathroom. The stains vanished from the carpet and wood, but the smell lingered for a moment more. “What do you think happened to him?” Tommy asked. Harry scoffed. “Looks like he took a bite outta someone. Knowing Jason, he probably did. He’s a real rowdy sonuvabitch when you get to know him, ‘specially if he’s cornered.” Tommy decided that with Harry’s current physical state, he didn’t want to know how the pillow knew that. The shower turned on in the bathroom, and Tommy settled down to wait anxiously. Jason’s mind had been closed off as soon as he got into range, and reading it was always a bitch anyways, with the demon in Jason’s head. Even when Etrigan wasn’t being malicious, his presence fucked with Tommy’s brain something fierce.

A good twenty minutes later, Jason stepped out, clad in a robe. His hair was still damp, dripping slightly. He picked up Harry and flopped down into his spot, holding the pillow loosely in his arms, leaning back against the sofa. “Still don’t wanna talk about it?” Tommy asked. Jason sighed and shook his head. Thing looked up from the dog bed between the bookcases, then curled back up when he saw that Jason’s lap was occupied. “My wounds have already closed up, so there’s no need for you to worry,” Jason said softly, his voice slightly rough. Tommy was going to worry anyways, because it’s what he did, but he kissed Jason’s temple. “Alright, babe, if you say so.” Jason smiled slightly. “This is nice. Sitting on my couch with my boys. Almost all my boys.” John was the only one missing- off on some kind of business, of a varying level of legality, most likely. Jason slid to the side until he was leaning on Tommy, curled up so his head was resting on Harry. He looked so, so tired, Tommy thought he might fall asleep. He curled his arm around the ginger. “Wanna head to bed, baby?”

“No, I’ll stay here in case John comes home early. You can go sleep, if you want.” Tommy held him tighter. “Not in your dreams, pal. I’m staying right here with you.” Jason smiled again. “Good.”

“...I love you,” Tommy said, much quieter. Jason grinned. “I love you too, Tommy.” he kissed the top of Harry’s face. “And I love you, Harry.” Harry puffed up a little. “You better!” He scoffed, and Jason giggled, his mood lifting a little. After a moment, his face flushed, and it was evident that Etrigan had said something as well. After an hour or so, Jason fell asleep, having thoroughly exhausted himself in his previous mystery adventure. Tommy made a mental note to ask Etrigan what happened later as he drifted off as well.


End file.
